


Brienne, a truer Knight

by Wolfram_Hart



Series: Coping with S08 of Game of Thrones [3]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Episode: s08e02 A Knight of the Seven Kingdoms, F/M, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-26 21:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18725320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfram_Hart/pseuds/Wolfram_Hart
Summary: Coping with GoT spoilers with increasing amounts of 8x02 and x03 fluff.When Jaime had first seen Brienne, he asked: Where did you find this beast?And Catelyn Stark had told him, biting out her words, She’s a truer knight than you’ll ever be.





	Brienne, a truer Knight

When Jaime had first seen Brienne, he asked: _Where did you find this beast?_

And Catelyn Stark had told him, biting out her words, _She’s a truer knight than you’ll ever be._

Jaime had ranted about vows, and how really he’d been given too many to keep them all. Obey your king, Honour your father, Protect the innocent. One of them had to go. 

He had broken all three, in time. 

He doubted she had broken one, and she hadn’t had to swear any. 

How strange to think that maybe one of his greatest acts as a knight was to knight a woman he originally hadn’t even valued enough to despise. 

Ser Brienne of Tarth was a better knight that he had ever been, indeed. Catelyn had spoken true. And the best thing he could say for himself, was that he had finally come to recognise it.

**Author's Note:**

> Am I blindly ignoring what might happen in 08x04? You can't prove anything. 
> 
> I didn't expect to ever write GoT fic, and now I can't stop... Thanks for everyone kudos'ing! 
> 
> Feel free to request one-shots on my Tumblr, I'm looking for inspiration: tumblr.com/blog/wolfram-matter


End file.
